yoshitownfandomcom-20200216-history
Richie Rotten's Disguises in Yoshi Town
This is a list of disguises by Richie Rotten in the many episodes of Yoshi Town. Episodes Season 1 * Defeeted - Richie disguises as a traveling salesman named Rob. U Blind and as Yoshicus. * Swiped Sweets - Richie disguises as a private detective named Sherlock Foams. * Toadifake - Richie disguises as Toadicus. * Happy Brush Day - Richie disguises as the Birthday Fairy. * Yoshi Scouts - Richie disguises as Sammy the Scoutmaster. * Dr. Rottenstein - Richie disguises as the character of the same name. * Rottenbeard - Richie disguises as the character of the same name. * Cry Dinosaur - Richie disguises as a purple dinosaur. * Zap It! - Richie disguises as Little Guy. * Prince Stingby - Richie disguises as Sir Rottenham. * Play Day - Richie disguises as a cowboy called the Rotten Kid and as a gorilla. * Miss Roberta - Richie disguises as the character of the same name. * Secret Agent Zero - Richie disguises as Mayor Good Guy. * Yoshi Town's Surprise Santa - Richie disguises as Santa Claus. * Richie's Greatest Misses - Richie disguises as a purple cow. * Sports Candy Festival - Richie disguises as a giant carrot, a giant apple and a giant banana. * Zippy's Alien - Richie disguises as Zichie the alien. Season 2 * Rockin' Richie - Richie disguises as Johnny B. Bad, a character similar to Johnny B. Badd from LazyTown. * Trash Trouble - Richie disguises as a garbage man. * Double Trouble - Richie disguises as Mayor Bad Guy. * Haunted Castle - Richie disguises as a Peepa. * Snow Monster - Richie disguises as an Abomasnow, though everyone else refers to it as a 'snow monster'. This is the first time in which Richie disguises as a Pokémon. * The Yoshi Town Circus - Richie disguises as Richard the Ringmaster. * School Scam - Richie disguises as H. R. Rottenein. * Pixie TV - Richie disguises as a newsman named Rich R. Roley, the Purple Legend, Chef Robert, and a gorilla. * Friends Forever - Richie disguises as the Shaking Cup Man. * Energy Book - Richie disguises as the Stamp Guy. * Birthday Surprise! - Richie disguises as the Giant Wall Builder. * Yoshi Town Goes Digital - Richie disguises as an expert technician named Bob Wired. * Once Upon a Time - Richie disguises as the Big Bad Wolf. * Dancing Dreams - Richie disguises as a dance instructor named Sully Swingahip. Season 3 * Little Pink Riding Hood - Richie disguises once again as the Big Bad Wolf (from Once Upon a Time) and as Toadicus (in Toadifake). * Scavenger Hunt - Richie disguises as a Scout General. * Purple Panther - Richie disguises as a statue of Mayor Bad Guy * The Blue Knight - Richie disguises as the Purple Knight. * Chef Rottenhood - Richie disguises as Juan Fantastico, a character similar to Pablo Fantastico from LazyTown. * The Yoshi Cup - Richie disguises as Sergio Rottaldo. Season 4 * The Last Sports Candy - Richie disguises as Abraham Lincoln. * New Kid in Town - Richie disguises as James McGrup and a Gourmet Guy who is a lollipop salesman. * Time to Learn - Richie disguises as Biff Rotternstern. * Princess Emily - Richie disguises as the Royal Training Master. * Ziggy's Talking Teddy - Richie disguises as soul singer Bobby Byrd. * The Wizard of Yoshi Town - Richie disguises as Kamek the Magikoopa. * The Baby Troll - Richie disguises as a troll hunter. * The Fortune Teller - Richie disguises as a Jirachi. This is the second time in which Richie disguises as a Pokémon. * Richie's Dream Team - Richie disguises as an elderly Toadette crossing the street. * Mystery of the Pyramid - Richie disguises as a tour guide and, later, a mummy. Trivia